Una duda
by Isie
Summary: Sai tiene una duda acerca de un libro. ¿Y quién mejor que sus compañeros de equipo para resolversela?[SaiSaku] [SaiNaru]


Sai miro confuso el libro.

El libro en cuestión, se titulaba "Como saber diferenciar entre el amor y la amistad"

Y ese era el punto que el no entendía.

Según otros libros, la amistad era un sentimiento que te hace sentir bien entre ciertas personas a las que tienes un aprecio especial llamado "amistad" y a las que deseas proteger a toda costa. En cambio el amor era otro sentimiento hacia una sola persona, la cual suele causar "cambios" como acelerar el corazón en su presencia, que dudes que hacer, y una gran timidez hacia esa persona no habitual, por no hablar de una gran felicidad con la sola presencia. Del amor también había leído que influía tanto el físico, como el carácter.

Pues bien, según esos datos teóricos, ambos sentimientos era diferentes. Entonces ¿Cómo era posible confundirlos?

Lo abrió con relativa curiosidad y empezó a leerlo.

_"Hay veces que amor y amistad se confunden, ya sea por que se duda si un sentimiento de amistad se ha transformado en algo más con el paso del tiempo, o si se desconoce si ese gran aprecio por ese chico o chica es uno u otro sentimiento"_

El chico alzo una ceja ¿podía un sentimiento transformarse en otro? Entonces ¿podía el estar enamorado de alguno de sus compañeros de equipo sin saberlo? Cada vez que los veía se sentía bastante bien, a pesar de que cada cual tenia sus mas y sus menos.

Intentando entender y sumamente intrigado, siguió con la lectura, tenia que saber como descubrir si sentía o no amor por sus namakas.

_"Hay varias maneras de descubrirlo, evidentemente, la más simple es besar a la persona acerca de la cual se duda, pero, aunque es la más simple, al mismo tiempo es la más complicada, ya que de ser amistad, ya nunca será la misma. En los siguientes capítulos vienen otras…"_

Sai cerró el libro de golpe, sin molestarse en leer los capitulos restantes del libro.

Bien, ya sabía como saber si estaba o no enamorado.

Con su típica sonrisa, salio de la biblioteca en busca de sus compañeros de equipo. Decidió empezar por Naruto, y con toda seguridad de donde encontrarlo, se dirigió hacía el puesto de ramen.

Tal y como supuso, allí estaba el rubio.

- Hola Naruto – lo saludo sentándose a su lado.

- Hola Sai – saludo Naruto pidiendo otro plato de ramen - ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

- Venia a consultar una duda. – dijo Sai.

-¿Sobre un libro? – pregunto Naruto girándose hacía el moreno.

- Aja – asintió Sai - ¿puedo?

- ¡Claro que si dattebayo!

Sai lo dudo un instante, se inclino hacía Naruto, y lo beso.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, Sai en cambió, los cerro, tal y como había que hacer según un libro que había leído.

- ¿Se puede saber que clase de libros lees tú? –grito Naruto soltándose del beso escandalizado.

A sus espaldas se oyó un ruido de algo al caer y unas risitas.

Los dos chicos miraron, Sai tranquilamente, Naruto sin saber donde mirar.

A unos pasos de ellos, Sakura los miraba riendo, y en el suelo, estaba Hinata desmayada de la impresión de ver a su querido Naruto-kun besándose con Sai.

- Valla, valla Naruto – rió Sakura.

-¡Sakura-chan¡Hinata-chan¡Esto no es lo que parece…! – balbuceó Naruto.

- Por lo que veo te gusto mucho tu primer beso, con Sasuke-kun, por que repetirlo con Sai…-dijo Sakura entre carcajadas.

-¡Anda fea! – Sai miro a Sakura contento - ¡justamente iba a ir a buscarte!

Sakura se quedo callada.

-¿Para que? – preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Es que tengo una duda – le dijo acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué duda?

Por toda respuesta, Sai cogio el rostro de Sakura, y al igual que había hecho con Naruto, se inclino hacía ella y la beso.

Sakura primero se sorprendió, luego se ruborizo, luego miro fijamente a Sai como si nunca lo hubiera visto, y finalmente lo aparto de un puñetazo.

-¡Pero que haces! – le grito toda roja.

- Resolver mi duda – contesto el simplemente sonriendo.

Pensativo, comparo los dos besos. Y llego a una conclusión.

- ¡Serás…!-empezó a gritar Sakura

- Me gustan más tus labios – comento Sai alegremente – son más suaves.

Y se marcho de allí con una sonrisa dejando a Naruto de piedra, Hinata desmayada, y a Sakura incluso más roja que antes con una leve sonrisa.


End file.
